


A little assistance

by LexxieKra



Series: Transstuck canons [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Trans Character, Transstuck, genderfluid rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross (Genderfluid Rose) has trouble with his binder and Jade helps him out.<br/>I apologize for this one being so short</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little assistance

“I’m a boy today” Rose, no, Ross said as he entered the kitchen, where you sat eating your cereal with Roxy and John.   
“Morning Ross” the three of you echoed at him as he sat down with a cup of coffee, smiling at you. Roxy and John had dissolved back into conversation, and Ross stretched and winced slightly. You leaned over to him  
“You sure you got your binder on right?” you asked him, he shrugged and blushed. You stood up and gestured for him to follow. You often helped him with his binder, sometimes it was hard to get on. Stepping into an empty room, he quickly pulled his hoodie off, revealing the white tanke top object he wore. You looked at it and patted his shoulder.  
“It’s on backwards, and it’s bunched up” he sighed, he was amazing at many things, but he never seemed to get a hang of putting it on by himself. you had thought about getting him a shorter one for boy days. Stripping it off after a slight struggle he turned it around and pulled it on, you reached out and grabbed the hem, helping to tug it down so it laid flat against his skin. He reached in and adjusted his breasts so they sat as flat as could be and pulled his purple hoodie back on. Turning towards the door, he planted a kiss on your cheek and smiled when you blushed.   
“Thanks Jade” he said, you just smiled and followed him back into the kitchen. Where John and Roxy seemed in a heated conversation with Karkat. You smiled and sat down with them, and tried to join in conversation.


End file.
